Irresistible Lips
by Hardcore Chocolate Lover
Summary: Natsume has phobia of women, the reason why he avoided females at all cost. Mikan is one of those fan girls he has. Because of a messed-up plan his father made to cure him, they are stuck with each other. Instantly, he disliked her. But when Yuu Tobita, an old rival comes back, he has to claim what he has or else they'll be gone forever. A battle of pride? Or a battle for... Love?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice or its characters.

**Story Summary: **Natsume has gynophobia, also called as phobia of women, the reason why he avoided the female specimens at all cost. Mikan Sakura is one of those delusional fan girls Natsume Hyuuga has. Because of a messed-up plan his father created to cure his phobia, they are stuck with each other. Instantly, he disliked her. But when Yuu Tobita, an old rival comes back to ruin his life again, Natsume has to claim what he has or else they'll be gone forever. A battle of pride? Or a battle for… Love?

* * *

**Irresistible Lips**

**Chapter One**

* * *

"_Natsume-san, are you sure about quitting the art industry?" the reporter stood up from his seat, holding a notepad on his hand._

_His crimson eyes darted over the reporter and nodded. "My decision is finalized. I will no longer be a painter starting today."_

"_We will answer one last question before we leave." Kaname Sono, the person sitting beside Natsume, declared over the microphone on the table. Kaname pointed at a random reporter in front of him. "Yes you with the green tie."_

_The mentioned person stood up and looked at Natsume intently. "Why would you suddenly stop painting? I mean, you're becoming worldly known now and you're ready to take over the world. Stopping now means something happened." The camera flashes blinded Natsume every now and then, his face displaying irritation on it._

_The other reporters occupying the whole room waited with bated breath. Natsume unconsciously licked his lips before answering him. "I'm taking over the Topaz Empire."_

Mikan Sakura stared at the television screen disbelievingly. She watched the live telecast of Natsume Hyuuga's press conference, getting engrossed with it by the minute.

**Topaz Empire**, one of the best companies ever established because of the products they made. They created the finest products with much perfection that other companies couldn't copy. Almost everyone uses their products. They were the bridges to today's technology, the so-called 'prodigy' of the business industry.

With some twisted fate, Natsume Hyuuga, the talented painter on the television screen, happened to be the CEO's son.

The crimson-eyed man was Mikan's greatest idol. She loved every painting that the man created. She would go to his art exhibits and admire his works. Even if he was known for his rude behavior, that didn't stop Mikan to fan girl over him.

Besides being such a great painter, he had great features too earning him thousands of fan girls in a nick of time. Whether of his ability to paint or because of his appearance, Mikan wouldn't know.

She wouldn't lie; even she got attracted to the man.

But for some reasons, even if he was attractive and all, there wasn't a report that Natsume Hyuuga had a girlfriend before, much to his fan girls' delight. Even if he was an elusive bachelor, he was still one of the most wanted men by girls all over Asia.

Including Mikan.

This was why she brooded over about the fact that Natsume Hyuuga had left the art industry.

Leaving the industry where the media were always involved meant less exposure of him.

"This is insane," she declared as she continued to gape at the television even if the commercials started minutes ago.

"What's insane, Mikan?"

Mikan quickly changed the channel and looked nervously at the older replica of hers. "Nothing mom, just… watching some dramas?"

Her mother, Yuka Sakura, who looked like an older replica of hers, looked at her suspiciously. "Oh-kay… After you're done with that come downstairs; we're going to eat lunch soon."

Mikan nodded and her mother left shortly. When she was sure that her mother had left, she sighed in relief.

No one knew her obsession with Natsume Hyuuga and frankly, she wanted to keep it that way.

* * *

"Bye mom." Mikan kissed her mother's cheeks before proceeding to leave the house. When she saw her mother's distressed state over the huge piles of papers messily stacked on their dining table, she stopped walking and inched closely to her mother.

"What's that?" She asked before she could even open the door.

Her mother grabbed a handful of hair before answering her. "I don't want to worry you but it's our bills, Mikan. We haven't paid the water and electricity bills yet and I don't know where to get this huge sum of money. My salary for this month is not that enough. Plus, we have to buy our daily necessities," she explained forlornly.

Mikan sighed and hugged her mother from behind, not minding the chair that restricted her way. "Don't worry, mom. I'll find a job as soon as possible. In fact, I have an interview today. Let's just hope that I could pass the company's standards."

Her mother turned around and gave her a tired but cheeky smile. "Thank you, Mikan."

Mikan Sakura was just twenty-two years old, freshly out of college. College life was difficult but growing up and facing the real world was more difficult than it was to her. First of all, at the situation she was just in, she had no time to mingle with her friends. She knew she had to help her mother in providing their needs.

But everything wasn't easy as it sounds.

Looking for a job was like finding a needle in a haystack. Because she had no actual experience in the office, the companies she had applied always reject her.

But she didn't give up. Quitting wasn't in her dictionary. Especially at times like this, she didn't need to do that.

* * *

It was late afternoon when Mikan got home from her interview. She immediately slumped on her bed the moment she entered her room. The company she applied didn't accept her. Plus, she was tired because of waiting for hours just to get her turn for the interview.

She at least managed to remove her cardigan and her flat shoes. After that, she willed her body to relax on her small but comfortable bed.

Before she could even drift off to sleep, she remembered she had something to do. She instantly rose from her bed and shuffled on her feet to get something leaning on her wall. She rolled it open and the image of Natsume Hyuuga passionately painting one of his artworks appeared.

She got the poster during a contest when she entered some competition. Unfortunately, she didn't win but at least she snagged the second place's prize.

"What's that?" She heard Koko's voice behind her. She didn't realize that he was there until she heard him speak. She turned around and looked fleetingly at him.

Kokoro Yome, Mikan's best friend since fourth grade. He had spiky dirty blonde hair, big brown eyes that sparkle every time over the silliest of things, inches taller than Mikan and a normal physique. He would always come over at her house to eat—unwelcomed. There would also be times where they had their friendly bonding moments like watching movies together at Mikan's couch or when they do reckless things when someone tried to annoy the other.

In short, they were partners in crime.

A lot of people were curious on what the actual state of their relationship really was because they would rarely see them not together, but the truth was, their feelings for each other were like sibling love. It didn't go beyond that.

"Oh," Mikan looked away from him to look at the thing on her hand. "—I'm putting this for auction online. You know how sticky my situation is right now, right?"

Koko sighed. "I know. But is it that sticky that you'll sell that _precious_ exclusive poster of that red-eyed painter?" he said with sarcasm edging his voice.

"It's not valuable to me anyways. Psh, who would like this guy? Apparently, not me." she lied, smoothly. Oh how her poor heart ached when she said that. In fact, she was one of the biggest fan of the 'red-eyed painter' Koko mentioned. It wasn't usual for people to get franchises from painters but he was so popular especially with the women population that franchises plastering his face were made.

Even if he quit already, Mikan continued to idolize him. In fact, piles of boxes containing pictures and collectables of him was placed somewhere in her room. She just didn't want to mention it to her friends because she's shy about it, as she hardly gets interested on guys before.

Koko rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say…"

"What are you doing here anyways?"

He grinned. "I always love to eat aunt Yuka's cooking." He stopped talking shortly when something smelled good, he then took a big whiff of air. "Is that pie? Man, I love pie!" Mikan rolled her eyes at his attitude. He hurriedly left the room to eat what her mother baked, making Mikan more focused on what she was doing.

Mikan sighed dejectedly and when she was assured that Koko really left her room, she caressed the poster softly. "I'm going to miss you. But… I have to do this." Finally, after much convincing on her part that this was for the good, she posted the item online and waited for someone to PM her.

Her best friend appeared in front of her again, looking flustered. "Actually Mikan, could I buy that poster?"

"You sure finished that pie fast," she commented when he entered her room.

"A hungry man will not waste time to eat leisurely," he replied while grinning. "So, could I but that poster?"

Mikan raised her eyebrows, curious on why he would buy a poster with a picture of a man on it. "Er… Sure?" Her reply came out more of a question rather than an answer.

His eyes sparkled. "How does five hundred yen sound?"

"Are you kidding? This piece is the only thing created and no other duplicates exist in the world."

He smiled ruefully and scratched his head. "Sorry Mikan, I couldn't go beyond the budget. Can I at least get a discount? I'm your most awesome best friend, right?" He used the best puppy eyes he could muster to convince his best friend.

She sighed submissively. "Fine." When Koko was involved, she just couldn't decline. Oh, the merits that Koko could get from her.

"Thank you Mikan! You're the best!" Koko took out some bills and handed it to Mikan as she handed the poster to him.

"Just asking, though," Koko stopped looking at the poster and raised a brow at her. "—why would you need that? I mean, you're not the type to fancy on men like that."

His lips curled into a grin and stuck his tongue out playfully. "It's not your business."

She pouted. "Come on! At least tell me why you want that!"

"I'm off to work. See you later, Mikan." He bade goodbye to her but she knew he was trying to change the subject.

"Koko!" She exclaimed. In response, she just heard a loud chuckle going faint as seconds passed by. He must have probably left her house by now. She decided to drop the subject and sat on the chair in front of her computer table.

She went online and logged in on her account where she brought up the poster Koko just bought to notify people. Her phone rang before she could even click the 'sold' button. She picked up the phone without looking at the caller ID and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Hi, I saw the item you're selling online. Is Natsume Hyuuga's poster still available?" _She recognized the caller to be of that belonging to a woman. Man, this could get harder if it was an avid fan of Natsume.

Before she could decline the offer, the person from the other line continued to speak. _"I'm willing to pay ten thousand yen for it."_

Mikan's eyes widened, Koko's payment hadn't even reached four digits but the woman that was calling her was willing to pay a huge sum of money for it. Before she could even stop herself, she said, "Sure."

'_Smart move, Mikan.' _She told herself as she hit her head.

"_Good. Since your prefecture is near mine, let's meet today." _Today? TODAY? That couldn't happen especially with the predicament she was in now that her best friend bought the poster. Argh, karma must have got to her.

"But… uhm… I'm busy today, maybe, some other time?" she tried to get out of this sticky situation she was in right now but, turns out, the caller was an avid fan of Natsume.

"_No," _Her stern voice resonated on her ear. _"—I need that poster, now."_ Then she hung up. Mikan removed her phone from her ear and looked at it, spitting curses every now and then all the while thinking about the crazed woman who called her to inquire about the poster she brought up online.

She had no choice. A deal's a deal. She had to take back that poster from Koko.

If ever she could, that is.

* * *

Mikan had exactly two hours before she could meet the crazed woman and she had to see Koko at his office at the Topaz Empire. Yes, his best friend who looked like he didn't have a brain at all was working at that company. She enviously looked at the building. Ever since that Natsume left the industry, Mikan would always dream working on that place.

Unfortunately, for some odd reasons, they wouldn't hire women. It was still a mystery to numerous people. Still, that didn't stop women from fantasizing on getting a job on the famed company.

She fished out her phone from her pocket and called her best friend. It rung for about five times before he finally answered. _"Hello?"_

"Koko!"

"_What do you need? I don't have a lot of time right now, Mikan. It's still office hours."_ She noticed that he was speaking in a hushed tone.

"Well…"

"_Mikan!"_

"Okay fine. I'm taking back the poster that you just bought," she said it on one breath, hoping that Koko wouldn't be upset that she was taking back an item he bought from her.

"_What?"_ he exclaimed frantically then it turned again to a whisper. _"You just can't take that back from me. I paid for it!"_

"There's this woman that is willing to pay for it for ten thousand yen and… I just… couldn't refuse the offer. It was too much. I'm so sorry Koko! I swear I will double the money you paid for me. No, I'll make it triple."

She heard a sigh from the other line. _"Fine,"_ She almost rejoiced when he spoke again. _"If you could take it back from me, that is."_ then he hung up. She swore he was grinning when he said that.

They were back again at the game they were always playing, a childish game at that. They weren't exactly the old-fashioned best friends where they would give something to the other easily. To make their lives more spicy and for the fun of it, the other one would try hard to get it from his/her.

It stopped when they graduated high school, but for Koko to bring back the routine they would always do when they're just reckless kids was a sign that he still hadn't grew up.

Mikan shook her head. _'Koko will always be Koko.'_

Yes, it excited Mikan to no end that she would enter the company sneakily but the problem was how would she sneak in from the company if it had high security and worse, it just hires male employees?

She would be obvious if she tried to enter the company without a disguise. She then grinned widely.

Apparently, being Koko's best friend had its perks.

She tied his hair into a bun and took out a black fedora hat from her bag. Good thing she brought it with her. After she was done with her get-up, she entered the building with her head bowed.

She managed to sigh in relief when she passed by the guard without noticing her. When she was close enough to the elevator, she heard someone yell.

"Wait there!"

Mikan froze and turned around. She brought her head up to look if the man who yelled was talking to her. "Uh… yeah?" she spoke, making her voice deeper so that it will not raise eyebrows when they hear her usual shrill tone.

_I'm caught, I'm caught, I'm cau—_

"You didn't register at the reception desk." A man with slanted eyes and blonde hair approached her, wearing a security guard's uniform. He seemed surprised when he saw Mikan's face.

"Oh," she muttered. The security guard looked at him suspiciously. "I-I'm just going to. Yeah, I'm going." She nodded and went to the front desk but she felt the security guard kept a close eye on her, in case something happened.

"Hoshino, do you know this man?" The man at the reception desk asked to the security guard. Mikan couldn't believe that she could be mistaken as a man. She didn't even made an effort to hide her boobs—

_Oh, wait, what boobs? _She forgot that she was flat chested for a moment there.

Damn, that realization felt like arrows shooting to her heart.

'Hoshino' scanned her face thoroughly before shaking his head. "Not familiar."

Mikan cleared her throat, catching the duo's attention. Then she spoke in a clear voice, making sure that it was deep enough that could imitate a man. Well, a boy at least. "I have an appointment with Mr. Hyuuga today at," she glanced at the elegant black and white wall clock behind the reception desk to look at the time. "—five o'clock this afternoon."

"Is it Mr. Natsume Hyuuga or Mr. Ioran Hyuuga?"

Before she could even stop herself, she replied him with her usual tone of voice. "Natsume."

The clerk raised a brow at her. Mikan cleared her throat and made her voice go deeper again. "Yes, I have an appointment with Mr. Natsume Hyuuga. Do you have any problem with that?"

The man at the reception desk typed something on his keyboard across him and looked at her again, all the while nodding. "Very well, sir. Hoshino here would guide you to his office."

_Lucky guess._

That means she had the chance to meet Natsume Hyuuga!

She sighed again repeatedly in steady breaths. _'Calm down, Mikan. Remember your objective.'_

The bodyguard went near her and bowed like what a maître d' would do on a restaurant. "After you, sire." Mikan suppressed a laugh threatening to come out of her mouth. She didn't know if he was doing it just for laughs or some protocol the company made. In her opinion, it didn't suit him at all.

They rode on the elevator and she saw Hoshino, the bodyguard assisting her, pressed the fifteenth floor. That simple gesture made Mikan panic. Koko wasn't assigned on the fifteenth floor; he was on the fifth floor for goodness' sake!

This kind of problem hadn't registered Mikan's brain when she was on the reception desk. And she did this all just for a _fucking_ poster.

Wait, she was taking back what she was thinking a moment earlier. That poster's greatness shouldn't be cursed because it had Natsume Hyuuga's face plastered on it. No, she shouldn't have thought of that.

Mikan hit her head absentmindedly for thinking about those foolish thoughts. Which earned her a questioning look from the bodyguard beside her that she forgot was there all the time.

She just smiled sheepishly at him and the bodyguard broke her gaze away from her and focused on when the door of the elevator will open.

'_Gawd, he must think I'm crazy.'_

She decided to forget what happened and instead, formulated plans on her mind on how to escape the bloody guard, but failed miserably because she didn't know the way around the company. All she knew was that Koko was somewhere at the fifth floor and she was going to the fifteenth floor which didn't help stabilize her mind at all.

She glanced at the red digits at the upper part of the elevator; it made a 'ding' sound every time they would pass a floor and a few people would come in but then would come out at a few floors.

_3…_

_4…_

_5._

_'Quick, think!'_

The elevator's door opened and Mikan glanced at Hoshino uncertainly. "Hey," she called his attention, of course making her voice husky again. "—I remembered that I forgot something at this floor, do you mind if I get it?"

Hoshino slanted his eyed suspiciously at her. "Sir, you went here before?"

A surge of panic bolted to her heart that was hindering her from thinking rationally. "Uh... yes, yes I did. I wouldn't if I left something here right?"

He sighed, but she felt he was starting to treat her like some sort of spy or something. "You aren't allowed to go around the building. I'll just go get it for you."

Mikan shook her head. "I'm sorry, but it's a bag that contains a lot of money and I just met you so I wouldn't trust you on it."

He looked hesitant for a second before giving in to her desires. "Okay, sir. But make it quick." She nodded and got out of the elevator before the guard could even change his mind.

She looked left and right to locate Koko. But it seemed that her efforts were futile when she reached the end.

'_Koko, where the heck are you?' _she frantically thought. She peeked at the cubicles of the workers there, hoping that somewhere, in the midst of the organized chaos going around, she would see his best friend.

When she thought that she spotted a speck of what would be Koko's hair, she didn't realize that the guard who was with her earlier caught up with her. A whistle was blown and Mikan got startled. The guard ran to her and Mikan wouldn't budge from her position, terrified.

Apparently, it caught some of the workers' attention. To avoid any more commotion, Hoshino grabbed her arm and dragged her back to the elevator.

"L-let me go, sir!" Mikan tried to struggle from her grip but failed because he was much stronger than she was. Hoshino pressed the open/close door button together with the 'fifteen' button.

When the doors closed, he turned to her. "Tell me, you didn't forget something here, right? Only VIPs would get the chance to talk to Mister Natsume and the fact that you forgot something on the fifth floor, which is not exclusive for VIPs because that is where the lower-ranked employees work, is suspicious."

"So, _sir_, am I right?" he dauntingly looked at her that made her scared shitless.

Damn, she should have known that the Topaz Empire wouldn't hire a type of guard that was naive.

She sighed, taking the time to think up of an answer to his amazing deduction that was close to what she was truly doing. "First of all, Mister Natsume himself required me to take it personally. You could ask him about it if you want." She knew the little white lies she was making were going to cause her life in the future.

He shook his head. "I would gladly do that, sir." Mikan widened her eyes. Guess her future was doomed. She discarded the bad thoughts flying through her mind. One, she could get in prison for this. Two, it might leave a bad impression to Natsume Hyuuga, and three, the humiliation she would feel when she arrived there.

"Can you _please_ let go of my arm now?" Mikan begged him.

He shook his head again. "Sorry sir, just making sure that you wouldn't run off anywhere again." After he said that, the elevator dinged, signaling them that they arrived at their destined floor. When Mikan took notice of the place, she realized it had less people working around than at the fifth floor, the surroundings were quiet and the workers were peacefully doing whatever they're doing on their offices.

What prevented her from inspecting the place more was when Hoshino dragged her again at the only office without transparent glass walls where she could see people working there. This time, it was mahogany.

They entered the door and she saw a male person working, he had a face that looked like he belonged to a gang. His desk was just beside another door that was more gigantic than the one they just entered.

"Yes, what do you need?" he asked formally, as he looked at Hoshino's hand holding her arm. "What's wrong?" he asked again, this time, with worry lacing his voice.

"This man," Hoshino pointed to her. "—has an appointment with Mr. Natsume."

The secretary, albeit reluctantly, nodded and typed something from his computer desk. "What's your name, sir?" he asked as he paused from typing to look at her.

Mikan nervously looked anywhere. She tried to think up of a name but she knew it was futile for they would catch her. "Uh—" she started but was cut off when a man emerged from the door just beside the secretary's desk.

"Mochiage, I'm going out for a while, cancel my meeting with mister—" the new person stopped in mid-sentence when he saw Mikan and the guard. "Who are you?" he asked, pertaining to her presence. The guard bowed in front of him as a sign of respect.

She can't help but gasp. He was much handsome in flesh than in television. It took all her willpower not to fan girl over the charming man before her.

It.

Was.

Natsume.

Hyuuga.

Mikan felt like it was both a bliss and torture for her. She _badly_ wanted to scream right now. She saw her idol on flesh! This was gold! Never in her life would she expect that she would see him personally.

What stopped her from screaming though was the mere thought that she was disguised as a guy who had an 'appointment' with Natsume Hyuuga.

"Natsume-sama, this is the man who you are supposed to meet today. Do you know him?" Hoshino said, still clutching her arm. The said-person slanted his eyes suspiciously.

"Based on the information I was given, he doesn't look like anything like that," Natsume replied. Damn, Mikan could already smell the trouble lingering in the place.

"Hoshino, what did I say about trespassers?" Wow, his voice… It was smooth and husky like she could fall into sleep just listening to him. She shook her head mentally, she was in a predicament yet she still thought about her idol.

"Never, ever, make them enter the building's premises," Hoshino answered defiantly.

"Get him out of here before he could cause trouble," Natsume said in a clipped tone. He sounded like he was suppressing his anger. Oh no, Mikan made him angry.

"I understand. I'm sorry for causing trouble. Let's go, sir." Hoshino tugged his arm to guide her outside the room.

"What are you going to do with me?" she asked, terrified of the possibilities running through her head.

"Let's go, sir."

"Wait!" Mikan cried as she looked at Natsume's unfeeling eyes. She decided that it was a good time to intervene before she could actually be dragged outside. Imagine the humiliation she would feel if that happened. She shrugged off the guard's grip on her and looked at Natsume.

She looked at the floor and crossed her fingers behind her back. "Your—I'm taking something from one of your employees." She must have been numb, still sticking to the original plan on why she did this. Gawd, she seemed desperate.

"Why am I the one concerned here? If you have a problem with an employee, don't bring it here." His cold voice made Mikan flinch. It was all a bad idea to get the poster back so that she could get ten thousand yen from it. If she didn't act impulsively, then all of this wouldn't happen.

She did a ninety-degree bow and she felt that something wasn't right. "I'm sorry, but I nee—" Before she could even continue her sentence, she heard a gasp beside her.

Mikan decided that it was her unfortunate day when her hat fell off and the band she tied on her hair unfortunately broke. Damn, if she knew this was happening, she shouldn't have used that low-quality hair tie. She gasped when she realized this. The hairs cascading down to her shoulder and waist were enough proof that what she feared the most just happened.

Her cover had been blown.

Natsume's eyebrow was visibly twitching; he didn't bother hiding his irritation towards this matter. "H-Hoshino, get this crazed woman out of here! Mochiage, call the security team for backup!" She widened her eyes. T-The security team? Was this matter _that_ serious?

Hoshino, who woke from his reverie when Natsume shouted, grabbed Mikan's arm again and dragged her out of the room. "Lemme go!" Mikan started thrashing and kicking the security guard.

He had now put two of his hands on Mikan's arms in an effort to stop her from struggling. "Calm down, ma'am. You're making it hard for me."

"I said let me go, I can walk on my own." Mikan sent a fake glare at his direction. But guards do not get scary with girls like her.

He tried to steady Mikan as he was walking because it was hard to do with all the thrashing she was making. "The last time I did that, you came running off my grasp. So, sorry ma'am, I'm just following orders. You're going to get me fired."

"Sheesh," Mikan helplessly muttered and stopped moving exaggeratedly as she let the security guard drag her out of the building, deciding that her efforts were all in vain, as she was going to the same conclusion anyways.

She could imagine what would happen now; her pictures posted all over the company so that she wouldn't have a chance to get in again.

Mikan felt Hoshino froze and stopped walking, she saw him doing a ninety-degree bow, along with the other employees. When she looked whom they were bowing down to, she also bowed.

It was the Topaz Empire's Chief Executive Officer and the Executive Chairman, Ioran Hyuuga.

"Why is a female doing here?" he inquired with his surprisingly throaty voice. It surprised Mikan that he was talking about her.

Hoshino, the security guard, was the one who answered for him. "She's just about to leave, sir. I'm sorry for the trouble." Hoshino bowed again then grabbed Mikan's arm, half-dragging her towards the elevator.

Ioran raised his palm to stop him from going anywhere further. "Bring this lady to my office. And please, don't grab the poor lady's arm, that's inappropriate," Hoshino blushed in embarrassment and follow what he said. But that didn't hinder him from objecting the boss' command.

"But sir, this woman tried to enter the company without any purpose—" Hoshino tried to reason out but he was cut off by Ioran.

"Just guide her to my office." The employees stopped what they were doing to watch the scene unfold; it just made her more uncomfortable with all the stares she was given.

"Sir, she could be a person with evil intentions, we can't—" Once again, he was cut off by Ioran.

"You will do as I say." He kept his tone low enough to finalize the argument Hoshino was trying to bring out. His command boomed as he continued to walk, a few people behind him following along with a person beside him holding a binder.

Mikan just continued to gape even if they had left already. The professional air Ioran carried was enough to scare her guts. Did she do something wrong? As far as she knows, she hadn't done anything.

Hoshino tapped her shoulder that broke her reverie. She could still see he was wary of her. "Well, you heard him. Let's go." Mikan followed him on a series of turns until they reached a floor that have no cubicles or whatever on it. What she saw was four desks, each with people busily working on their computers. The desks parted to the middle to give way to the mahogany double doors at the middle.

A man she concluded as one of the secretaries, talked to the guard. "Good afternoon Hoshino," His eyebrows furrowed when he caught sight of Mikan beside the security guard. "—and uh… ma'am, what can I do for you?"

"Hyuuga-sama wants this woman to his office. I'm taking her to your hands now." The secretary nodded as a response and stood up from his seat while the security guard had left.

"This way ma'am," the secretary guided her towards the mahogany door beside his desk. The moment she arrived at the man's office, she was all jittery. She can't stop moving and shifting on her seat.

"Do you want tea, coffee or juice?" the secretary kindly asked her.

Mikan shook her head. "I'm fine."

"Just call me if you need anything." he said and left her alone at that office.

Usually, she would admire the structure of the room. It was her first time to see an office this big, the big boss' office at that. But her mind was elsewhere.

Instead, she was thinking numerous reasons on why she was here. Goodness, she hadn't done anything wrong at the building. Wait; did he know that she snooped around the company? Gosh, what if he punishes her for that? That's not making her go to jail… right?

She heard the door open that interrupted her thoughts. She immediately composed herself and stood up to bow down at the newcomer. "G-Good afternoon, sir."

Ioran gestured her to sit down as he proceeded to sit down also at his posh and velvet seat that reached until his head that was located at the middle of the room. "I'm Ioran Hyuuga, the owner of the Topaz Empire." He leaned back and rested his arms on the armrest. "What's your name?"

"It's Mikan Sakura, sir."

"Are you… somehow connected to my son?"

She waved her hands dismissively. "Oh no, not all all."

"Then, what are you doing here?"

"I…" Mikan shifted her eyes from left to right, trying to come up with a believable lie. "—I ran an errand here."

He slanted his eyes that told Mikan he wasn't buying it. Boy, she was getting that look too much bit her lip and clasped her hands together in front of him. "Please don't make me go to jail! I'm here to take back the exclusive poster of Natsume Hyuuga because someone is willing to buy it for a thousand yen." She closed her eyes and waited for his response.

In her surprise, Ioran laughed loudly, breaking his cold and professional demeanor in a snap. "Miss Sakura, why would you go that far to take a poster even if it means breaking down at this building which has… a tight security?" he inquired, humor still evident on his voice.

Mikan broke her gaze away from his dark eyes and looked down at her lap. "To tell you the truth, I need that money I'm going to get from selling that poster."

Ioran put his thumb and forefinger on his chin, seemingly in thought. "I could help you if you want."

"Uhm…How, sir?" She replied, a bit skeptical that the person in front of her would really help in her dilemma. Even if the man before her was a prominent businessman, she still couldn't trust him. For all she knows, it could be a scam.

He smirked devilishly. "Now you're talking business."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I don't know what you do on a company so what I wrote for the scenes here were all what I imagine what should be done on an office.

Warning though, this wasn't actually proofread so excuse my mistakes found somewhere there. :)

**Tell me what you think about this guys, it would help me a lot.**

**EDIT: **I edited the first chapter before it get too unattractive. I hope you'll like this edited version of chapter one. I could upload the next chapter this week. That is, if I could get out of my status being lazy. *grins*

10.12.12


End file.
